The OAI Transcontinental Consortium (The Consortium), comprised of OAI, Inc. as lead applicant together with the National Puerto Rican Forum (NPRF) and Make Ready Inc. (MRI) as sub-grantees, proposes to implement Minority Worker Training (MWT) Programs in five locations: Chicago, IL;Washington, DC;Bergen-Passaic-Hudson Region, NJ;the Bronx, NY;and Houston, TX, at a total cost of $1,582,436 for year 1 and $8,391,286 for the total five year period. This multi-faceted program responds directly to stated NIEHS objectives and is linked to Goal 8.12 of Healthy People 2010. It targets young adults of color for training and sustainable employment, with a focus on Empowerment Zone residents, minority women interested in non-traditional jobs, emerging Latino groups, returning felons, non-custodial parents, and/or historically underrepresented community residents. The program's overall goal is to foster both economic improvement and environmental awareness and stewardship in individual participants as well as in the community by providing sustainable employment. Courses will be adapted to each target population and designed to improve basic academic skills, life skills, safety and health awareness, and provide occupational skills training in three skill-tracks--environmental remediation, construction, and an unprecedented utilization of 21st century career path training, including Low Impact Development, Phytoremediation, and Ecological Restoration with a concentration in waterfront development. Ongoing mentoring, case management, and follow-up support after completion of training are part of the plan.The program will give participants an opportunity to engage in lifelong learning and prepare for career track positions, apprenticeship and entrepreneurship in the field. Consortium partners will link minority-led environmental and community-based organizations with union-based apprenticeship, academic, and technical training programs, as well as local employers and contractors. Over the 5-year funding period, the Consortium plans to provide training and develop employment opportunities for 975 underserved minority students: Chicago 175;Bronx 150;New Jersey 200;Washington, DC 200;and Houston 250. We propose to achieve a 75% placement rate.